DESTINO
by AiShitteru
Summary: UN PEQUEÑO DRABBLE DE MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE LAS CLAMP


"DESTINO"

Este fic va dedicado a Nanamiii te lo habia prometido desde hace tiempo y hasta ahora pude subirlo, espero que te guste.

Takeshi Shukaido se encontraba oyendo el incesante parloteo de la persona frente a el, mientras recordaba lo que había sido su vida.

Había escuchado que "El Destino es Caprichoso" sin embargo aun no entendía que había hecho para que se encaprichara con el.

Había nacido en el seno de una familia pobre, siendo el mayor de tres hermanos, por lo que desde muy pequeño había tenido que trabajar para ayudar a su familia. Aunque gracias a eso había aprendido el valor del dinero y del trabajo honesto.

Había tenido que estudiar mucho y esforzarse en sus entrenamientos de Kendo para ganar y conservar su beca en el Campus Clamp, la mejor escuela de todo Japón. Aunque no había sido tan difícil y había aprendido a luchar por sus sueños,

Había entrado a la "Patrulla Especial Duklyon", obligado a realizar estupidas misiones y combatir ridículos enemigos. Aunque le pagaban por hacerlo y había conocido a sus mejores amigos Eiri, Sukiyabashi y Kentarou.

Y fue desde que conoció a este ultimo que el destino se había ensañado con el...

había tenido que soportar las tonterías de Kentarou, las constantes criticas sobres sus costumbres alimenticias, el ridículo apodo de "Takepon" como lo llamaba ó el de "Kenpi" como quería que lo llamara, sin contar los gritos mañaneros de "Mi amor" ó "Cariño", las constantes propuestas de matrimonio, incluso había tenido que soportar sus caprichos en el trabajo, cuando por error había terminado trabajando en su empresa y en vez de otorgarle el puesto que solicitaba lo había vuelto su asistente personal.

Pero, aunque nunca lo admitiría frente a Kentarou, sus ocurrencias le divertían, esperaba ansiosamente las deliciosas comidas que preparaba todos los días para el, se sentía alagado por el cariño y confianza que le profesaba y que era demostrados con sus apodos ya que era al único que le pedía lo llamara así, además de que había considerado mas de una vez su propuesta de matrimonio. También tenia que aceptar que había entrado a trabajar a su empresa para poder verlo, y no por un error como le había hecho creer, y que le había alegrado que lo escogiera como su asistente, porque así podría ayudarlo y estar siempre junto a el.

Se volvió a concentrar en la persona frente a el al escuchar la tan esperada pregunta, contestando simplemente "Acepto" escuchando momentos después la misma contestación junto a el.

Ahora que lo pensaba el destino no había sido tan malo con el ya que gracias a el había crecido en una familia unida y feliz, había recibido la mejor educación que pudiera desear y las bases para poder realizar sus sueños, había obtenido unos amigos con los que siempre podía contar y había conseguido un trabajo que amaba.

Y lo mejor de todo, había conocido a la persona que amaba, que pese a lo duro de su carácter lo había soportado y con sus atenciones había logrado llegar a su corazón. Y de la que había cumplido su mayor deseo "Ser una linda esposa", acababa de casarse con Kentarou Higashikunimaru.

Volteo aun lado suyo, hay se encontraba Kentarou vistiendo un hermoso traje blanco, igual al que portaba el solo que el suyo era de color negro, mientras silenciosas lagrimas, que estaba seguro eran de felicidad, ya que lo conocía muy bien, surcaban su rostro.

Aun recordaba cuando le había propuesto matrimonio...Era 14 de Febrero y gracias a las insistencias de Kentarou habían ido a comer al parque que se localizaba frente a la empresa. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando como pedírselo y es que si bien sus atenciones y muestras de cariño no había cambiado, no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, además de que hacia tiempo que Kentarou no mencionaba el tema, por lo que temía ser rechazado. Sin embargo decidió arriesgarse y después de degustar la deliciosa comida y rodeado por los hermosos cerezos en flor, se lo había pedido. La cara de Kenpi había sido de fotografía, los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras había abría y cerraba la boca sin articular palabra, para momentos después lanzarse a sus brazos llorando, mientras repetía "Si" incesantemente.

"Por el poder que las leyes me confieren los declaro esposos, pueden besarse" dijo el juez, "Kenpi" volteo hacia "Takepon" brindándole la mas hermosas de sus sonrisas, sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el, mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo. "Takepon" lo abrazo secando sus lagrimas con pequeños besos, para después unir sus labios con ternura, con cariño, con amor. Ahora sin importar lo que el destino les deparara en el futuro sabia que mientras estuvieran juntos lo podrían superar.

Si, definitivamente no había sido un destino tan horrible y estaba seguro que en el futuro seria mejor.


End file.
